The gas concentration device is a device for separation and concentration of oxygen or nitrogen from air and is widely used for home use, industrial use, medical use or the like.
Various types of the gas concentration device are used, and among of them the pressure swing adsorption (PSA) type gas concentration device increases the concentration of oxygen by adsorbing nitrogen in the air by an absorbent based on the principle of separating and concentrating oxygen from the pressurized air using the absorbent. Since the PSA method uses only the pressurized air and the absorbent, it does not emit pollutants and can be easily used.
It is advantageous to lower the pressure of the pressurized air which is supplied during the pressure swing adsorption process in terms of energy consumption, noise, the size of the device, the durability and the like. Meanwhile, on the other hand, if the pressure of the pressurized air becomes lower, there is a drawback that the pressure of the final product gas (for example, oxygen) becomes also lower. Since the gas which is used for medical or industrial purpose is generally required to have necessary pressure level, if the pressure of the pressurized air is lower, the pressure of the final product gas also becomes lower. Accordingly, a method of increasing the pressure of the final product gas without increasing the pressure of the pressurized air is required.